Hitokiri's Innocence
by Hitokiri-I
Summary: A Hitokiri's job is to kill and Battousai is one of the best. Untill he takes in a girl we all know. Will you dare to enter the mind of a hitokiri? Story is better then it sounds. BK SM major AU don't like, don't read
1. Enter

Review if you want me to continue or if you know any mistakes I made on names and such. (Karou/Battousai S/M and Misao/A) Battousai is narrator. oh yes this is going to be a major AU so expect the unexpected. .

Disclaimer- Rurouni Kenshin is not mine, its Nobuhiro Watsuke's

* * *

Hitokiri's Innocence

--

I brought the child home tonight. She'd lost everyone she had ever known in a fire I started. My mission was to kill the girl's father and I guess I got out of hand slightly. I ended up killing her whole family. However I have done my job and my task is done. But how did I end up with this girl?  
In having no remorse for what I've done, I give her no pity. My own losses are greater then hers, compared to my own nightmare hers would seem a pleasant dream. Never have I gone out of my way to lend people my aid. I have never taken to one of my objectives friends, and never its family.  
Why have I taken his child, I may possibly never understand my own reason. I am a killer, a murder, a cold-blooded assassin, a ruthless slayer of thousands. I am the destroyer of dreams, of families, of hope and happiness. I have lost all guilt to my actions, all remorse for my endless slaughtering. So how can I now suddenly take upon myself the responsibility of a child, the filthy Shinsen-gumi's own brat? Am I going soft? This child is the spawn of my most hated enemies. I have vowed to destroy any and all Shinsen's, down to the very last of their bitches and brats. How could I let this devil spawn live within my sight?  
The truth may never become apparent to me or to the child I have taken. However I am an assassin unlike the others of my kind who have let the pathetic human emotions sway their blades. They make me want to puke. I keep only a few of the emotions. The feelings of hatred and revenge, but also the determination to finish what I have started. What I have started with this child will be finished. I will finish what I start. I will finish with whatever it takes.

* * *

Really short but the only way I'm ever going to continue is if people are willing to read. Even flames are welcome. Click it!!! 

A/N I'm sorry for all the people that wrote reviews while this story was on Shadow61x's account. Oh yes and she was the one who put them up I don't know her password at all. Just to clear it up. Anyway I'm putting the original reviews up as anonymous……….so yah....if they want to change it then email me.And if you are one of the wonderful people who reviewed first then I thank you. Wasn't really expecting so many…. Thanks and keep on making me smile… so cheesy but…..Click it!!!


	2. Women

**_Hitokiri's Innocence  
_**-hitokiri-i

disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Keshin.......k?....going on...  
Thanks to all my reviewers, I haven't had the time to put the first ones up yet but bear with me. thanks

* * *

The bitch is driving me insane! How long can one girl talk without taking a breath? Well whatever the recorded is she must have broken it. The brat must breathe with her……. I might slash her just for talking too much. Imagine when she goes to see King Enma and he asks her how she died. Is it possible for a god to die of laughter? 

Anyway she keeps on babbling on about her kayamia kasshin rye and how her father was teaching her how to use a shinai. Baka! Shinai are week. Another thing that annoys the shit out of me is her father's kataujin-kun. "Swords that give life…" my ass. A sword is a tool to kill people with, never to 'give life' all mine has ever done is kill. The bitch lives a sheltered life.

Oh and what about this 'assistant master' shit? She can't be over sixteen. I know that I'm only sixteen years old myself, but a girl? Women can't carry on a style. Their too bridled by emotions. Love, peace…. I know that's what we're striving for but… Woman should stay at home where they belong. We're doing this for them; we can't have them killing themselves before we reach our goal.

* * *

This is one of those stories that get longer and longer….kinda….oh well this was all I could for now. So live with it. …if I got anything wrong culture wise then tell me and I'll fix it. I don't pretend to be an expert. Read and Review! 


End file.
